1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for manufacturing dental reamers using nickel-titanium alloy (known by the name NITI).
Description of the Related Art p U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,362, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a process for manufacturing dental reamers from a cylindrical metallic blank. The metallic blank rod is moved at a feed speed V.sub.A past a rotary grinding wheel whose disk, of variable diameter, determines a linear speed V.sub.L relating to the rate at which material is removed from the rod by the rotary grinding wheel which has a grit size D.sub.G. According to the '362 patent, the feed speed V.sub.A is between 7.62 and 20.32 cm/min and the grit size D.sub.G is greater than 200 grit.